Beware the Possessiveness of Dragons
by Chakahlah
Summary: It's the day of the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Champions are ready, the dragons are feisty and the audience is pumped with excitement. What could go wrong? Warning: Creature!fic/Bestiality, Dub!con, anal, Minor [Forth year, do the math] Don't read if you are squicked by any of the above. Rated M for a reason. Bottom!Harry. This will be slowly added to as ideas hit


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is known and some that aren't known. The OMC is the product of the mind of the wonderful WErebunny87 and made his debut in her story 'The Sphinx'. She just loaned him to me for the time being with the stipulation that he has a good time. Personally, I think I failed.

Title: Beware the possessiveness of Dragons

Author: Chakahlah

Characters: Harry, OMC

Abstract: It's the day of the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Champions are ready, the dragons are feisty and the audience is pumped with excitement. What could go wrong?

Warning: Creature!fic/Bestiality, Dub!con, anal, Minor [Forth year, do the math] Don't read if you are squicked by any of the above. Rated M for a reason.

Dedication: Werebunny87. Sorry for the shit job I did.

Beware the possessiveness of dragons

Harry trembled slightly as his sensitive ears picked up the sounds coming from the area not even fifty metres from where he sat. He was alone in the Champion's Pavilion – with the exception of the fiercely purring statuette of the dragon he had pulled from Bagman's sack-of-doom, so he had allowed the instinctual glamour that he had started wearing around people after the events of his second and third years.

While it was true that the tears Fawkes had cried into his wound had negated the intensity of the venom, it didn't remove it in its entirety. Harry suspected that this was due – in part – to the fact that he had ingested several mouthfuls of the creature's blood when he had first stabbed it, as well as the blood that had entered the wound the creature's tooth had made.

As it was, a week after he had arrived at the Dursely's, he had woken to some rather … unusual … additions to his looks. He had very dark green – bordering black – scale down his spine, on his rib cage, his hips and around his eyes. His eyes, while still the same vibrant green, were now slightly slitted into a rough diamond shape and his senses of smell and taste became tied closer to each other.

The following year, to no one's knowledge but his, Remus' and Sirius', Harry had been marked as a Cub by Remus in his wolf form and while the venom/tears mixture that was still present in his blood had destroyed the wolf virus, it had also allowed him to maintain the increased stamina, and senses of smell and hearing of the wolf.

The fourteen-year-old hybrid was shaken from his throughs by the sound of a klaxon, warning him that Victor Krum had managed to complete his objectives and that it would soon be him out there performing in front of everyone. He was surprised to discover he wasn't as nervous about the thought has he had been earlier that morning.

He rose, re-applied the glamour and moved out into the stadium when his name was called. He looked around, raised his wand, took a deep breath and froze at the scent and taste that filled his mouth and nasal cavity.

'_Oh HELL no,'_ he thought as he watched the chains holding the very large, very dominant, very MALE black dragon fell off as though they were droplets of water on a duck's back.

Said dragon growled possessively and pounced, managing to somehow shrink to the size of an Alpha male werewolf before he landed on Harry, pinning him to the hard stone ground. Harry couldn't hear a thing over the sound of his own beating heart as large red eyes full of lust met his own, vaguely noticing the poison green stripe that started between the dragon's eyes and ended just before the large black wings patterned in red swirls.

Harry smirked slightly and sent a mild stinging hex at the slightly bulging sheath that hid the other being's male parts, just like Sirius and Remus had taught him when they had discovered he was a submissive creature with no destined mate and the ability to breed with only creature of the male sex. As the dragon jumped back in shock, Harry leapt to his feet and ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could while summoning his broom. Within moments, he was up in the air, hovering teasingly above the much older male, the next of eggs and the silent spectators who had been forgotten in the instinct-driven chase he was initiating.

The dragon leapt into the air, grabbing at the object of its desire. Harry flew off as fast as he could, the dominant male close behind him. He weaved, twisted, rolled and dived, only just managing to stay out of the dragon's range. He felt the presence behind him move and once again pushed himself into a dive. Without warning, a burst of heat engulfed him, burning his broom and clothing.

As his dive turned into a fall, Harry whined submissively, only to yelp softly as a smooth-scaled body attached itself to his back and his momentum was slowed considerably by large black wand red wings. Even with the help of the dragon, Harry found himself hitting the ground hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs and the glamour from his naked body.

The dragon let out a possessive growl into Harry's ear. Harry mewled and tilted his head to the side, showing his submission. As the wind changed direction, Harry copped a lung full of the other male's arousal and melted once more, subtly raising his hips off the ground and spreading his legs in an invitation for the dominant being to mate. The dragon growled an order and Harry froze in position as he was sniffed from head to arse, mewling and submitting even more when a long, rough forked tongue lapped at the sensitive scales down his spine.

As the tongue moved back up his body, Harry felt something feather over his lips and instinctually oped his mouth. Harry whined softly as his lips were teased mercilessly by something unknown.

Another growl had Harry collapse almost tonelessly to the ground as a large, hot, blunt hardness was harshly forced into his previously unclaimed body. As a scream of pain was forced from his throat, something long, thick and scaled was pushed past his lips and into his throat, cutting off his air supply and making him focus on thong but the sensation of being filled from both directions. He arched into the powerful male above him, driving the cock deeper into his body with a breathless moan deep in his chest.

An answering growl came from above and both the cock in his arse and the tail down his throat were pulled almost completely out, only to be rammed back in as hard as the domineering male dragon felt like.

Harry was lost in a sea of sensation. His dominant had him pinned on all fours on solid rock, making his knees and nipples ache as they were viciously rubbed against the unforgiving ground. His own, smaller cock was flushed a brilliant red colour and was currently being forcibly rubbed along the soft scales at the base of his mate's tail by said mate's vigorous thrusting from behind. His insides felt like they were slowly being pulled out through his anus as they tightly gripped and squeezed the invading organ that used only his blood from the harsh entry as lubricant. His hips would be bruised by the time the claiming was over and the sinfully rough tongue lapped and nipped along the scales of his spine, turning him into a writhing, mewling puddle of lust, and finally, his ears were ringing and his eyes were developing black spots due to this inability to grab more than a small gasp of air between the deep thrusts of the tail into his throat at the same pace and force as the thrusting of those hips.

Harry was so overwhelmed with stimuli that he was unaware of the changes happening above and behind him. Where once crouched a full dragon, there was now a ruggedly handsome green-haired young man with a toned chest, strong abs, arms and thighs and a strong, square jaw. Using the wings and tail that were still present on his now humanoid form, he sped up his claiming thrusts and muttered something in a language that no one who heard knew, then sank his teeth into the juncture between Harry's throat and shoulder while pushing both his cock and tail as deeply into his submissive as he possibly could, shuddering as his seed exploded into his mate's anal passage at the same time his mate's essence coated his tail and said mate passed out from over stimulation and lack of oxygen – something that made him very smug.

He stood, dislodging his cock from his mate's bloodied, abused hole and smirked at the slight whimper of protest the younger male made.

'Shh," he rumbled as he ran a large clawed and calloused hand through his semi-claimed mate's hair. "I will take care of you. No one can take you from me now." His eyes narrowed as human footsteps came closer and his mate stiffened.

He picked the dark-haired male up and let a loud purr that vibrated in his chest as he turned to face the invading izards.

"I really must thank you for bringing me to my mate," he drawled in a deep voice that made many of the approaching humans think of rockslides and deep pools of dark water, "But I simply must insist on you learning to tell the difference between males and females."

"What the Hell did you do to him?" a stocky red-headed man asked, almost panicking while two of the others that were with him hurried over to the eggs.

The dragon-turned-man grinned, revealing sharp teeth stained lightly with blood. "Nothing he isn't begging for," he purred, running a claw gently down the young male's spine, making him arch into the caress and hiss slightly in pleasure. The two humans that had gone to check on the eggs returned and whispered to the shorter male.

"Why did you allow the young in those eggs to die?" the red head asked fiercely.

The unnamed man nuzzled into his mate's soft hair and purred softly. 'The eggs have been cold for close to three weeks. I was sent to discover why the mother abandoned her nest, only to be captured by your kind when I caught scent of this lovely little creature in my arms. The mother was captured by your kind and they didn't bother looking for her nest, so it is your species fault that they died, not mine."

The red-head opened his mouth only to jump in shock at the angry voice behind him.

"YOU WILL PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!" an enraged elderly man roared as he strode towards them, his wand out.

"No, I won't. He's such an adorable little morsel," he smirked into his mate's hair. It was just too much fun riling these people up.

"You expect us to allow you near him after watching what you did to him?" a young male that was an obvious nest-mate of the older red-head asked, his wand on him.

He laughed, recognising the hatchling from the memories of his mate's blood. 'And why do you care, hatchling?" he asked when he had gotten himself under control. "After all, you broke your friendship and trust with him due to him being … how did you put it … oh yes … and attention seeking whore."

He strode over to the hatchling and took a deep sniff. "You smell of deceit," he said softly, "and the old man smells like manipulation. Neither of you will be getting MY mate from me."

The unknown man stopped and turned when a tawny-haired male appeared before them, followed by a bunch of official looking humans who the other man just pushed to the back of his mind as unimportant..

"Remus Lupin, estranged hair of Fenrir Greyback, Beta of the Marauders; Alpha of Harry Potter," the new man eventually said with a slight bow.

"Heir-Prince Markus Emberdragon, son of King Ebony Obsidiandragon, Dominant mate of Harry Potter. Do you contest?" the naked green haired man stated, standing tall with his eyes changing colours so fast that they looked like a murky black.

Remus rose from his bow. "I do not. Your claim is uncontested and blessed. May I request visiting rights after he is fully claimed?"

The man now known as Markus purred softly. "He has fond memories of you and your canine-companion. The both of you, the scholar-in-training and the greenthumb will be welcome to visit. I will send a summons."

Once again Remus bowed, waiting for the other r creature to return the gesture before straightening.

"Remus how could you!" a female red-headed hatchling shrieked as every wand was pulled and pointed at the stranger. "He just raped Harry and you are letting him leave with him!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley you will shut your mouth and not talk about things you do not understand!" Remus snarled viciously as he spun around to face the now shocked female. "Harry belongs to Markus due to a successful claiming. A Dominant creature never rapes and never touches another being other than their true mate. What we just witnessed was the royal dragon form of bonding – called by those of creature blood: A Claiming."

"He still can't take Harry away. He must participate or lose his magic …" the older man started.

"Show me the physical contract that states it as so," Markus hissed. Everyone blinked at him in confusion.

"There is no physical contract," the large female that smelt of giant-kin stated. "We were told it was a binding contract through magic and therefore no physical contract was created."

Markus snorted. "Every magical contract has a contract that is shown in either paper or a mark. I have seen every inch of this delectable creature's body and the only thing that could be classified as a contract is the bond his has accepted with me, his Cub bond to the wolf and a bond to a malevolent spirit that will be eradicated once this luscious creature is fully mine. The other three beings who participated in this farce of a tournament have a symbol on their left shoulder blade. As my mate has none, he wasn't a willing contributor to the event and was being forced to participate against his will and against the will of magic. I will be reporting this to Father and suggest he comes and looks in on your affairs."

"How dare you!" a pompous looking man ranted. "Just who do you think you are?"

Markus grinned toothily at him. I am the Heir of the species that gave you pathetic little bugs access to magic, and I can just as easily remove it. I already am considering removing you from existence, as well as the ridiculously dressed man they call the Minister of Magic. Both of you deserve no less for throwing one of our favoured into Hell without a proper trial."

The unknown man spluttered incoherently and Markus turned to the first man to speak with him. "You are just lucky that I was here for this … event," Markus sneered as he looked around the arena at all the students, teachers and officials that were staring at him in horror or lust. "If I weren't here, then none of the participants would be alive at this point in time. They trust me to protect their young if anything happened to them. The bitter one is lucky that I can move a full nest of eggs without a problem or he would have been taken with me back to my home world where he would have been killed for genocide."

Markus smiled happily at the people around him. "Now if you don't mind, I have three more orifices I need to claim as mine and mine alone by the end of the weak. What should I get. Rope, chains, handcuffs, blindfolds, clamps, collars, cock rings, tuners, lubricant … lots and lots of lubricant …" With a gentle, loving smile laced with lust down at the boy in his arms, Markus vanished into thin air.

"Remus?" a soft voice asked from his side.

"Yes Hermione?"

"What happened between you and the dragon?"

"And why did you let him take what was supposed to be MINE?" Ginny snarled. "He rescued me in my first year so I know that he loves me!"

"That just means that it is your fault, Ginevra," Remus stated coldly. "yes he rescued you – not for you but for a friend that doesn't have the guts nor had the intelligence to stand by his friend when the going gets rough and he rescued you at the price of his HUMANITY!"

At the shocked gasps that sounded from everyone around him except for Hermione and Neville, Remus laughed bitterly. "Oh yes, a lot more happened down in the Chamber then he let on, a HELL of a lot more. My Cub – MY FUCKING CUB – almost died due to being bitten by that thrice be damned and condemned basilisk and it was only due to Fawkes and the pint of basilisk blood he was forced to swallow that he lived at all!"

He turned away from the overly pale faces of the people who had heard him and looked at Hermione and Neville questioningly. The two of them exchanged looks and chorused with a shrug 'Nightmares.'. Remus nodded his understanding.

"As for your question, due to that incident in second year, Harry was turned into a basilisk/wizard hybrid and in third year a basilisk/werewolf hybrid after Mooney gave him a Cub mark. A rarely known fact is that female basilisks can mate with the males of other species and produce viable, fully fertile offspring. Female basilisks are rare, however, and take close to a century to reach sexual maturity."

"And somehow the basilisk's DNA was combined with Harry's and gave him the female's ability to breed," Hermione sighed. "It's always Harry, isn't it?"

Remus gave her a wry smile. "It gets worse when you know that basilisks, like some species of shark, have two wombs that have to be fertilised individually. Both are fertile and both will be impregnated within a week of each other with a pregnancy of between one and five years depending on the species the basilisk breeds with and a year between heats – unless the basilisk doesn't fall pregnant during that heat, then there is a heat from full moon to new moon every month."

"So in other words," Neville stated, "Harry is going to have one hell of a sore arse."

Remus smirked at the younger man. "I admit to being jealous. I have yet to find someone worthy of being my mate and Markus is going to have one hell of a time trying to keep up with that Cub of mine. I had to keep him from going insane with his heats all through last year – which is why I gave him the cub mark since it stopped him from trying to jump me out of desperation. He got the pack bond and mate bond confused – and this summer Paddy and I had to physically chain him to the bed for a fortnight to stop him from tearing his hair out in frustration."

The still shocked wizards and witches in the stands watched as the three happy people walked from the grounds, a large black dog bounding after them, barking happily with a barely seen black dragon hidden in his fur.

A/N - no, Harry wasn't torn with the initial entry. He has the female parts of a snake, meaning one opening for everything with different compartments for all. Also, he has never been touched and as he is also part human and he is - for lack of a better term - a hermaphrodite, he has a barrier that gets broken so in essence, Markus popped his cherry and rode it into the ground. That is the only blood that was used. If it makes you feel better, imagine it as Markus produces his own type of lubricant since he has his manly parts all tucked away in a nice little internal package.

All flames will be used to make s'mores ... so please send them all my way, I've got a craving for salt, chocolate and peanutbutter cookies.


End file.
